warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Operation Eyes of Blight/@comment-17723134-20141220111354/@comment-98.202.228.22-20141220210528
This turned out to be a hellishly longer post than I thought it would be... but below is pretty much a walkthrough of the mission. When your first enter the mission, shoot all the Zeppelins (makes it easier if you shoot them before they activate so that your teammates don't get trapped and fall behind/or die). Pretty sure you don't have to shoot them, but just in case get rid of them because their force field will trap you inside with a lot of mobs. Note: at any time during the mission if you see the WARNING red text, move as far as you can until it disappears (and then keep going ;), that means that you're being targeted by the ships lasers and you will be shot if you don't get out of range in time. Lotus will then insturct you to destroy the shield generators. They'll be marked with waypoints, but they are usually on the top left and top right side of the ship. Shoot the caps off, and then destroy the hooklike mechanisms that come out. (Helps to have two people on each generator to destroy them quicker) Mind the Zeppelin above the top right shield generator! Once those are destroyed fly down to the ribbed looking section in the center of the ship. You should see a slit or opening in the underbelly of the ship, lit up with a bunch of circuits. Fly in there, and make sure all of your team is with you because that's where you shoot the core. Ideally you'll have a team of four, but make sure that everyone is ready to shoot before you use your Fomorian Disruptor. The EMP waves will drop the shields around the power core, once they're gone shoot ALL of the nodes, they are bright yellow and they SPIN, if they don't spin don't shoot it that's the only way you'll do damage to the core. There are quite a lot of them on each side of the core so have everyone in a good spot (One player on each of the 4 sides of the core) so that you can all destroy them as quickly as possible - How quickly you destroy the core determines your score. After all the nodes have been destroyed, GET OUT asap. Lotus will tell you to leave (unless you have her muted) and there's a 15 second timer to vacate the chamber. Just leave the way you came in but this is a great time to use your archwing abilities in case someone gets stuck. There are mobs that kinda lasso you (with a bright orange laser) Kill those guys as soon as you can otherwise you or your teammate won't be able to move quick enough to escape. IMPORTANT: If you do not escape in time, you all FAIL the mission. Try not to fight too much on your way out just spam your archwing abilites to get you out of a swarm of mobs. ----------------- I highly recommend bringing a fast warframe (like Mirage or Loki/Prime) as long as they have a ton of shields. Otherwise roll with a warframe that is quick enough but can take plenty of hits. If you join a public game, chances are you'll end up in a party that has members that don't know what they're doing. I guarantee you won't get the 1million score needed to get the credits right off the bat, unless you get lucky with a group :) But this gives you a good chance to test out the mission and figure out how everything works. Once you know how to do the mission quickly (preferrably without dying) then go to the recruiting tab and find a party looking to clear it. If you decide to just find a party instead of doing a test run in a public match, don't be upset or surprised if they don't let you in on the mission since you haven't done it before. The mission is incredibly easy to do, but just one player falling behind or dying can ruin the score in a heartbeat. Try it out first before joining a party :) Not logged in, but username is .Vyaelra. if you have any more questions :) Good luck!